Once Upon a Memory
by Tears.0f.The.Sky
Summary: Ki's back and returns to her one true love that had broken her heart years ago. But what happens when he accuses her of breaking his? Can old flames rekindle, or will new love arise from the ashes? R&R Pairings Unknown


A slow and steady knock came upon the door. The wind picked up for a slight moment blowing the frosty snowflakes into the girl's paritally covered face. She wore a long white jacket, with a raven colored scarf covering the bottom of her face. Her midnight black and blue hair faltered around her shoulders as the door slowly opened. She and the house keeper exchanged a few words, and once more the girl was off in search of that one memory that had never truely left her mind.

Back at the Sohma household, things were being moved in such a brisk motion. The holidays were soon arriving, and everything was in such in a fast pace motion. Decorations were to be put up. The Christmas tree had to be chosen and then decorated. "Oh come on Kyo! Get in the spirit!" The dog said happily as he scurried around the house with an armful of wreaths to put atop of every door. Garlands spilled over his arms as Yuki himself walked around adding such ornaments.

The cat did nothing but scoff and sink lower into the couch in which he sat upon. "Ugh, what's the use? It's just some stupid holiday anyway." "Your just too glum. You seem more like the Grinch than a happy elf." Shigure spun over after unloading his pile onto a nearby end table, and soon found a hat to plop onto Kyo's bright orange head.

"Try to get in the spirit." Yuki said walking by him with another box of ornaments.

Another grunt came from the elfen hatted boy, and that became the end of the conversation.

* * *

A few days had gone by, and Kyo was once again lounging upon the white cuch, staring off in to space, as much of his day usually was. A little while ago Shigure had gone t the door, and Kyo was now enjoying the peaceful silence without him. 

Shigure walked in the room, with a what Kyo would consider, disgusting smile plastered upon his face. "Kyo-kun, I have a surprise for you.." He said in the most annoying tone possible. Angry the boy quickly turned around to scold the dog. His eyes turned to meet a pair of ocean blue ones. Without realizing, his mouth hang open.

She'd changed so much in the past years. Her midnight black and blue hair was cut short so that it now barely reached her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes had grown lighter, now a translucent grey blue color. Naturally she had grown taller, and now a pair of silver rodlike earrings adorned her ears. A long white jacket draped over her shoulders, reaching her knees. As always, her hands were in the pockets. A black scarf was pulled around her neck, so that it wasn't visible. Her neck was never visible. Something was always there to hide that scar. That one from long ago..

Rreally, Kyo was stunned. Afterall, she moved so long ago and she had promised to write everyday. But from what Kyo had seen, she never lived up to that promise at all. Now ashamed at his long forgotten words, he bit his tongue. She clrealy had never loved him back. If she did she would have at least called, or maybe at least sent a stupid little postcard. But nothing ever arrived in the mail, no matter how long he waited for the mailman, that letter never came.

He wrote to her almost everyday, and he even tried his hand calling. But no response.

"Ki..." He barely managed to choke out the word. Afterall, she broke his heart.

* * *

Kiyoko stood there quietly, her hands fiddling with the keys in her pocket. Kyo hadn't changed so much over the past three years. Sure he had grown taller, and the famous orange hair still reamined. The crimson eyes seemed to bear into her, as if he was accusing her for something. Everyday she wrote to him. She even tried her hand at trying to catch him through the phone, but his father always said he was out and that he'd call her back. She wasn't the one at fault here. 

He never even wrote back or called. He shattered her heart, and now all he could say was 'Ki'. No one had called her that for a long time.

"Hey Kyo. Long time no see." Kiyoko tried her best to smile, but she could tell her cheerful veneer wasn't working so well.

"Long time no see?! That's all you can say?! After four years you never wrote or called, and now you just show up and say 'long time no see?" The redhead blew up in a fit of anger, rising above the couch. Slowly he stalked over to her.

Kiyoko's face seemed to contort. Her heart broke even further as she tried to hold back tears. She closed her eyes to help erase the sight of him, as she repositioned the structures of her face to a calm expressionless emotion. "What the hell are you talking about?! I wrote to you everyday! I even called you. But your parents said you were out or busy. I waited and waited for you. You never called, you never even wrote! So how is it that you just stand here and yell at me?" Kiyoko's voice split through the air.

It was very rare for her ever to raise her voice, she was usually such a soft spoken girl.

That was it. She definitely knew nothing. "Just go. I don't **ever** want to see you again." Kyo said wavering his hand for her to make her leave. He had had enough. Now he could live in peace without her haunting him.

Tears welled within her eyes as she turned around. She walked forward and soon found herself in front of Shigure, of whom blocked her path. The dog placed a hand upon her shoulder as she shamefully brought her hands up to cover her face. She quietly shrugged off his hand and ran towards the door.

"Kyo what's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing. She deserves it."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will be up soon. So if you liked it please review. I really need critque on my writing. **

* * *

**A preview of what's to come...**

_"All that I've got to pull me through is memories of you. "_

_"All I ask is that you forever remember me as the girl who loved you most. "_

_"I can't remember the last time I forgot you."_

_"I bet you'll never remember half the things I'll never forget"_

_"Excuse me for speaking so bluntly but I do believe you're no longer worth it."_

_" I got your love letters, corrected the grammar, and sent them back. It's true. Romance is dead. I shot it in the chest then in the head."_

_" If I had to choose whether to breathe or to love you I would use my last breath to tell you I love you."_

_" Looking back on the first day I met you all I can remember is being breathless."  
_


End file.
